In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a standardization project of mobile communication systems, standardization of eMBMS (evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) is in progress (see Non-patent Document 1, for example).
In such a mobile communication system, a general cell (such as a macrocell) supports MBMS and is capable of distributing MBMS data by multicast (Point-To-Multipoint: PTM).
In contrast, a specific cell (such as a CSG cell) not supporting MBMS is not capable of distributing MBMS data by PTM. Hence, studies are being made to distribute MBMS data by unicast (Point-To-Point: PTP) to a user terminal which establishes a connection with a specific cell.
Note that the term “cell” is used not only to indicate the smallest unit of a radio communication area, but also to indicate a function of performing radio communication with a user terminal.